scary love
by jenasia.lester
Summary: finn is force to come to pb's lame party to find a mysterious girl there will he find true love or more heart break..u decide an fxf love story...
1. forced 2 the ball

**Here's a Halloween love story from yours truly J.L**

**I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

_**ML: **__hi nerd!_

_**Me:**__hi ass hole_

_**ML:**__ so whatcha typing? (I bet it something boring)_

_**Me:**__ a fan fic_

_**ML:**__ what it's about _

_**Me:**__ a boy and a girl in love_

_**ML:**__ oh who are they (I bet it's me and fi) _

_**Me:**__ you'll find out asshole. (Smirking)_

_**ML:**__ but I want to know now!_

_**Me:**__ marshal would you please SHUT THE__FUCK UP!_

_**Ml: **__okay bitch_

_**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**_

_**Ml: **__NOTHIN!_

_**Me: better be nothing …**__now here's the story__**!**_

Finn's (P.O.V) it been two months since I lost the love of my life flame princess. I don't know what to do now that I lost for my own selfish reasons. I'm a pure representation of an asshole. So why I should even bother getting her back .she's gone to rule her kingdom now. I have nothing, no soul, no heart, nothing Finn's (P.O.V) , FINN PB SENT YOU SOME LETTER!Said Jake. Finn moped down stairs and said what letter this one said Jake Finn took the letter and opened it. It said _dear, Finn and Jake you are officially invited to the grand Halloween masked ball. People from ooo and our neighboring land of AAA would be there please dress in a suit and ties don't forget a mask!The location is at the candy kingdom's palace. From your friend, PB. _

**[**_**2 hours later]**_

Jake have you seen my mask!?Said Finn. Yea I think it under the bed! Said Jake found it! Finn said Finn's (P.O.V) danmit I lost the damn bet with Jake now I'm stuck going to this lame as fuck ball! Well that what I get trying to bet Jake at poker. Why do I have to go to this dumb ass ball Jake! "Cause Finn you need to go out and meet new people and support Pb at the ball!" "Whatever dude, I don't want go to that lame ball!" "FINN YOU'RE GOING TO THAT DAMN BALL AND LIKE IT!" "NO IM NOT!" "YESS YOU ARE!"Then Jake grabbed me and stretched to the ball. JAKE!I said. I don't care how you feel about Finn it for your own good. Whatever I said. I walked it side and sat by the snack bar. Then I heard some trumpets then Pb walked down the stair case into the main ball room saying "welcome my fellow subjects and guests, to the grand Halloween mask ball. Now let me introduce the heroine of AAA Fiona the human! My heart stopped when I heard Fiona THE HUMAN! I looked up quickly and gotten out of my set and ran though the crowed and looked up at the stair case to see a blonde girl with a short blue dress short trimming in the front a long train in the back with a heart shape strapless white top with her breasts pushed up at the top, with a cute bunny hat necklace. With black high top boots converses with blue lanes. She also had a cute bunny head ban with a red fox mask. With, red lip stick. She walked down the step of the stair case then she tripped on her train and began to fall. I dashed towards her and catched her from falling. She stared at me with her baby blue eyes. Then she began to blush so did I.


	2. just havin fun

**Sorry for the problems in the first chapter it's because these damn stitches it makes it a bit hard to type so here's the next chapter…**

Then she said "can you please put me down." I said nervously "uhh…uhh… sorry." Then I put her down. Then she said "thank you sir." I said "you're welcome." "So uh what's your name" she asked. I said "Finn….Finn …the h-human…"then I bowed. She blushed then giggles when I asked her if she wanted to dance. She said "sure." Then took her soft hand as she grabbed mine .I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her neck as she did so mine. Weird how she makes my heart skip a beat and how I am so calm around her. Was it like destiny for me to meet her? Pete began to play a slow song (the song I every time we touch by cascada) I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss, sear I could fly cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you in my life….) (Finn and Fiona waltzing stopped)then another song began to play (timber by pit bull and kasha)when the song began Fiona dashed up on the stage as fast as she could. She made it to the microphone and began to sing. "im going down I'm going timber you better move you better dance let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget" Finn ran up onstage also and grabbed a microphone. Fiona continued "ooooh" Finn added "timber then it going down (2x)" Finn continued "the bigger they are the harder they fall this biggity boys are digging out I have em like Fiona's clothes off twreking on roseton, timber face down and booty up, timber that's the way we like the what timber I'm sticking it in oil spill she say she won't but I bet she will..Timber spin your partner round and round end of the night is going down(x2)" Fiona sings "it going down I'm yelling timber you better move you better dance let's make a night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget(x2)" then they continued to sing and rap until the song was over they walked off stage and talked about their great adventures.( That's when Finn and Fiona ditched the ball and talked some more so here's what happened) "….so …Fiona do you want to ditch this ball" I asked shyly she said "hell yah!" Said cheeks began heat up AGAIN! Damn it I hope Fiona doesn't see this stupid blush."uhh …Finn what do you wants to do?" Asked Fiona with a pink blush "well…..we can go to my tree fort and play some bmo…." "okay" said Fiona shyly

**See what happens next in scary love!**


End file.
